Far Away
by AnySciuto
Summary: Penelope has a broken heart case by Luke Alvez, but soon things change for both.


Taking a deep breath, Penelope looked at herself again in the mirror.

She had promised to be strong when Luke brought Lisa to the agency, but she started crying as soon as she saw the couple arrive at the agency. She ran and locked herself in the bathroom.

Leaning against the bathroom door, she slipped and placed her head between her legs, trying to preserve what little dignity she still had. It hurt that Luke was thinking of marrying Lisa and bringing her to meet the team.

Rossi knew the look of a broken heart when he saw one. Penelope's gaze and her escape gave he the every he needed to know.

The technical analyst was in love with the Latino agent and now, she felt hurt. He apologized and went looking for the young woman. She had barely begun to heal from her recent kidnapping and all this was doing her harm.

He found her in the bathroom and without modesty he entered and just sat next to her, not forcing a confession that would later come. She looked even more defeated.

In fact, in recent years, Penelope has taken the place of daughter alongside Joy. The blonde did not have her parents alive and her brothers were complete bastards. He just reached out and waited for her to accept.

Penelope knew she could always count on Rossi for father's advices. It was so soon after Hotch left the team and two weeks after she spoke to her brother.

She always saw a father in the older agent. He always protected her, and it was true that after she took the shot, everything changed in the momentum.

"I'll always be here, Penelope. Rossi assured her. "It will hurt at first, but it will get better.

"And why do I love you so hard it hurts?" Penelope felt tears. "I want it so bad and its hurts so much."

He did not know what to answer. The pain was evident and it was not doing her well. Getting up and helping her do the same, Rossi decided to take Penelope for some distraction.

Luke watched the lack of the one person he loved. Lisa had insisted so much on getting to know the team that he did not even think it would hurt Penelope.

Accompanying Lisa at her house, he stopped the car and they were silent.

\- I want to finish. Luke broke the silence. "Everything that happened two months ago was decisive for that.

"I always thought this moment would come. Lisa removed the ring. "I'm not going to say I'm surprised.

\- I'm sorry. Luke looked at her. "I know they've probably told you a lot, but it's not you, it's me. I'm in love with someone and if I can not do something fast, she will end up in a dark place.

\- You know, Luke. Lisa looked into his eyes from outside the car. "Just go to Penelope and tell her how you feel." Get her out of the dark place before it's too late.

She slammed the door and left. Luke knew where she would be. In a park with Rossi.

The older profiler told Luke his plans to distract her. He physically threatenedhin Luke if he hurt Garcia again. And he could not blame him. Penelope was what everyone on the team had in common.

She was the light in the darkness of the team. He did not know why, but every mile he approached the park, his heart was pounding, seeming to explode.

For the first time he had to stop in the middle of the street and without modesty or shame he shouted loudly, to anyone who wanted to hear him.

\- I love you, Penelope Garcia! He felt better and more energized as he got back into the car.

Palms were the confirmation he needed and he sped it all into the park.

Sure enough, she was there when he arrived. Sitting on a bench, talking to Rossi, so broken, because of he.

She looked at Luke directly. As if her eyes were strong magnets, pulling at him. In a minute she was sitting on the bench and the next she was running to Luke, under the paternal gaze of Rossi.

It was as if Nickelback were play in the air. He held out his arms and he caught her and spun in the air.

The other people in the park watched the scene. Some were sighing in passion watching the new couple unite.

Luke put his lips on Garcia's and she tightened her arms around his waist. For two whole minutes, everything else stopped. Tears streamed from Penelope. They were tears of happiness. Just like Luke's and his eyes full of desires.

\- I love you. "They said it together."

Their mouths met again. They looked like two drug addicts, trying to quench the addiction that a simple first one kiss left in both.

\- I think they love each other. A woman commented, watching the scene. "The way he touches her, the way he kisses her.

"Love is possible for all. - The friend commented. "And I see he loves she so hard."

Rossi took a picture of the couple and sent them to Emily and all the other agents.

JJ was smiling from ear to ear while Spencer knew that now Penelope had found the right man.

Simmons knew he and Lisa had finished. Luke texted him as soon as they finished.

Tara sent the photo for revelation. With the request for two copies.

JJ sent the photo to Morgan and was given a passionate face back.

Derek looked at Penelope and Luke's picture and smiled. After Kevin and Sam, her Baby Girl deserved someone who loved her as strong as she would love him back.

She would always be his girl, because he protected her like a sister. But he knew she would be eternally happy with Luke.

Rossi never looked away. When Luke released Penelope's lips for air, they laughed.

\- It was wonderful. Penelope sighed. - I love you, Luke Alvez.

\- And I love you more, Penelope Garcia. He hugged her tightly. "I can not wait to make love to you."

\- Slow down, kitty. She joked. "We still have things to talk about."

\- We can talk in my bed. "He needed her now. Or on the sofa in the living room with a romantic movie.

She nodded with a smile on her lips. Rossi came over and hugged Penelope. He always knew what to do.

"Take good care of her, Luke. Rossi was authoritative. "You hurt her, I gonna hurt you.

\- Yes sir. Luke agreed. "I'm going to treat Garcia like the queen she is.

Those words made Penelope feel good. She was hopeless and now, he was with her. There would be plenty of time to make up for lost time.

Nothing really rolled that night, plus a romantic TV movie and kisses. Many. They agreed to go slow. Everything was fine, but they should remember that they still worked for the government and limited caresses to their home.

They would work, though. She never wanted him to leave the agency. Penelope was not one who would ask for a choice over her job.

And everything was perfect for the two of us. He helped her recover from the trauma of the kidnapping and she helped him with the nightmares he still had. And all this with love.


End file.
